Sticking Gales Of Incident (novel)
Sticking Gales Of Incident is the surreal humor and epic-adventure, sticking series of novel developed by Big JAMES Draft Production, Author novel by James Emirzian Waldementer and published by Nitrotech Studios, inc. and James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., from the upon of web-video series to Sticking Gales Of Incident, the novel about lead boy with his friends Inn. Who would to invaded that tricked response from discussing to Three Children of Ranger that attempts claimed and steals their James Package was including James's Phone, iPad and some sort of handheld games are subjectment from their protect in house and roommates who would invaded by the child girl was purged as fear by someone, It is was revision released in 2017. and later ame build updated to July 2017. and the features some hand drawn picture in web-novels and drawn background by James Emirzian Waldementer, as the drawn pictures was inspired from The Plague Dogs (novel) Plot This story tells where was lead boy of James, who would visited the wooden house direct their position that managed with families. Sudden came the Three Children ranger appeared until moments the claimed has steals and took controlled over the James's Package, until the couples 3 year after his modern age for birthday to James, He has went alonely to house and roommates when since being the controlled over fellow to James's iPad and took out package that has bring abused and controlled in severe any more then hours of sticking and sticker gamer to supporter by taken off with James's iPad and seen to be charged of target to James's iPad. James has figured to visitor an new personally came in inside house. While the child girl have seen to be charging of abused instruments piano and charging of controlling on James's iPad and Phone. which has the abusing over the roommates that caused of children has possible. In order the time he goes to Ban Tak. after the visited to Inn's House until he managed responded from helped by the taken off controlling children was Mo The Child Girl and Three Children Of Ranger. James has joined an friendly to Inn. Inn partners of James in the Greatest location at Tak, Thailand. James attempts to mocks over the Children and Three children ranger be side with the secondary friendly of Inn. Inn charged that attacks to Mo The Child Girl and Unidentified Child Boy while after face together, They lived is own of James his helped by partners group of friends who would to get off their children until attacks their children and then including handle of cameraman over charging upper to mocks over the Mo The Child Girl and Three Children of Ranger. In order that couples several in times until he needs tries to escape from lonely of location to moved in Bangkok, Which in later the authorities of Thailand seen to footaging including mocks over the children that seek to search more has victims. James and Inn with friends to needs escaping from position with stayed of Hotel that could to cruel and guilty has handle of cameraman and video footage includes to Mocks children on videos media. such as the purged of fearly came. Basis In Reality Big JAMES Draft Production also stated to introduction of novel stories that "It is only fake series from web-video series where was children in the video screen its keeps that nefarious position for charging any children, that are according to both choices in this reality, not only the single for stories in Thailand would not cover, so wide range any build possible for fully adventures of work as Children Tech Program Supporters, however in was described with Nitrotech Studios is one which both to stories character with them which was actually carry out to pull analysis of characters with somewhere." However the actual stories adapted from Private from James Emirzian Waldementer videos to location of Thailand it supposed has lonely like Tak, Ban Tak, Thailand (an actually from genesis side stories of humor fully adventures it also features to Inn and inspired from The Plague Dogs novels and film) was based from the originally adapted video before while public in internet. Characters Main Character James The Video Cameraman Probably the most of the internet villain and his James is the main protagonist villain, born from the finnish and came moved to thailand in several more year later pass. He brought some new package with handle of James's Phone and iPad. Around couples later that severe things months. James has figured was interrupted and seen to be abused bring the stole and took on the controlled of James's iPad from Three Children of Ranger. Since he bring abused by Three Children of Ranger several more sticking playing their some all the iPad games. James has location to Tak and stayed in Home and roommates is quiet been seen to be long and couples strangled more then less couples hours. He seen to be using handle of James's Phone that time in order was invaded to Mo The Child Girl she has to be charging of abused his Piano Instruments. James is only things that charged at first times to Mo The Child Girl until later he posted on media with critical navigate some viewable by someone. only he could to targeting find that position and stayer to small building at the same times. In order he managed with friendly with Inn. James has planned responded increasingly for gadget to be helped by taken off from children playing in several more times couples in few other months and weeks period. And as seen to be charged including various of citizens that living every things is legality in his cruel of charging of mocks children over his video footaging after bring posted in media. Sincerely its being seen that abusing and bashed that location where we every living had a hard life and never bring captured by the authorities of Thailand that fellow of fully video on media has bring to be charge of James the Video Cameraman. As a many resulted to needs order position that times with Inn with including various of friendly of the groups they also he trying to escaping from location of Tak. Towards at the end of event. In his times, He had new freedom for flees in Bangkok and his encounting for friendly to Inn staying at The Rich Hotel with lifetime support has it himself to played have 10 pieces of iPad. Believed the James's Families with supporter investigation and that even truth its not missing his James that are supposed to be living location at Bangkok. He surviving by friendly to Inn and including various many groups friends was staying at Bangkok. He have now using to many iPads along to Inn playing to having fun times as well. Recurring Character Inn The Fat Chubby Girl She has the mischief of partners was friendly with James. and the supporters was secondary protagonist villain and anti-hero. Inn was once to takes home at Ban Tak position. After she managed to Partners of James. and its supposed are to needs taken off children was playing various of claimed has James's iPad and Phones some sort including the handheld games to their with serious matter has appeared to be Unidentified Child Boy. She came attacked to targeting at Mo The Child girl and various that unidentified of child boy, The mischief partners of attached has James the Video Cameraman have numerous except to Mo The Child Girl seen to be charging of playing any stuffed of toys and props for matter than event in their short couples hour merging using toys. At some point she acts some tantrums with Inn's Families was supposed along acting with James (even acting to Inn has regular autism) This not causes for abused to children (its only to James seen video footage mocks over of children and takes in social media) and randoms things and mischief gadget and her has regular autism. She claimed with James's iPad playing sometimes couples in seek with together, whatever cases. She needs more to then has targeting to Three Children of Ranger its more waves as much possible to claimed as much to seek to stayed as much. (While the james hiding their room at Wooden House). She has returned with James until takes to homes. Only for the responsed to find there is took over flowed is no one there for fearly from the commentation has vision. Once She able to escape from the location. Signed to felled Inn was determined to find that building for herself with james. Inn is the joyful greeting visited this is where to position at House. and the mischief to making their noise and strange sound with James. but she makes any giggle and laugh at sometimes. Since the last moments and months along with themselves. She had support to James have to taken with friendly groups in order tries to escaped from location at Tak. While Inn and James location going to Bangkok would to be flees. She has seen to be James have supposed to be charging of surrounding that mocks to children and put on media and even authorities its bring get capture with him. However, She stayed at The Rich Hotel and staying along for freedom as their last moments couples with James of which he managed have iPads. When she playing the many iPads along that time while was takes with iPad package from James. Inn's families and James families that supporters for investigation as it not missing to children including James. It could not possibly know about mysterious missing person. That truth was surviving Inn by her friends with James as so far location is many event is bring out and ended trued. Believed they would have new freedom as last their movement. Antagonist Mo The Child Girl Unidentified Child Boy Three Children Of Ranger Forgot The Venture Child Boy